


Husbands and Gods

by elirwen



Series: Kinkalot 2019 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Polyamory, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Their marriage might not really be called marriage but Arthur proposes anyway.





	Husbands and Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bonus challenge of Kinkalot 2019 - theme: dirty dancing
> 
> And because I'm in fluff mode, dirty didn't arrive and we have just dancing :D

“There is no legal way to do this,” Merlin says.

“There is no official legal way to do this but there are other ways,” Arthur counters. “I thought it all through, consulted it with the best lawyers.”

“You could just…” Mordred trails off. “I don’t really need to be a part of it.”

“It’s all of us or nothing,” Arthur says, finality in his voice.

“Sorry,” Mordred says, looking down.

“We won’t force you into anything.” Arthur says, reaching for Mordred’s hand and twining their fingers together. “Do you not want it?”

“I do,” Mordred says without hesitation.

“So, our great planner,” Merlin says, “tell us how you plan to make us your husbands.”

“There will be lots of paperwork and we won’t be really married, but…”

*

“With this ring we take you as our husband,” Mordred and Merlin recite as they slip the ring on Arthur’s finger.

They hold their hands close together, looking at the three identical rings, with silver base and three bands of gold on top, glittering in the sunlight. 

*

The music picks up and Arthur twirls him around before letting go. Merlin runs into Mordred, laughing, nearly toppling him over and disrupting their absolutely not practiced dance routine.

“Sorry, husband,” he says in between giggles.

*

“Can I borrow my husband, husband?” Merlin asks as one slow rock ballad ends and another begins.

“Or course, husband,” Mordred says, letting Merlin take his place in Arthur’s arms. 

*

“No, there will be no taking turns in carrying each other over the threshold,” Arthur says. “There are better wedding traditions husbands can do.”

*

“Oh god!” Arthur cries out, coming all over his stomach.

“Two gods,” Mordred whispers into Arthur’s ear, still rocking into Arthur, seeking his own peak, and Merlin laughs, spent and sated, his breath warm against Arthur’s belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are ♥
> 
> [My tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elirwen)


End file.
